digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon: Forever
Digimon: Forever is a fan-fiction series based on the television series Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Data Squad, and Digimon Xros Wars. It tells of the adventures of 13 college students who find that their lives are forever changed when Gennai calls out to them to help rid the Digital World of evil influences. It is set between October, 2010 - June, 2016, approximately 10 years after the conclusion of Digimon Adventure 02, and 3 years after the conclusion of Digimon Tamers. Main Characters Darrell Darrell Sanders is a 17 year old boy. His partner Digimon is Agumon. He possesses the Crest of Courage, and the Digi-Egg of Courage. Sy Simon "Sy" Holloway is a 17 year old boy. His partner Digimon is Gabumon. He possesses the Crest of Friendship, and the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Rosie Rosie Peat is a 17 year old girl. Her partner Digimon is Biyomon. She possesses the Crest of Love, and the Digi-Egg of Love. Jorge Jorge Crinson is a 17 year old boy. His partner Digimon is Tentomon. He possesses the Crest of Knowledge, and the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Venetia Venetia "V" Polizzi is a girl in her early 20s, and is the oldest of the group. Her partner Digimon is Palmon. She possesses the Crest of Sincerity, and the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Jeff Harry "Jeff" Bishop is a 17 year old boy. His partner Digimon is Gomamon. He possesses the Crest of Reliability, and the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Ashley Ashley Lambert is a 19 year old boy. His partner Digimon is Patamon. He possesses the Crest of Hope, and the Digi-Egg of Hope. Alicia Alicia Gear is a 17 year old girl. Her partner Digimon is Gatomon. She possesses the Crest of Light, and the Digi-Egg of Light. Lucas Lucas Gillett is an 18 year old boy. His partner Digimon is Terriermon. He possesses the Crest of Destiny, and the Digi-Egg of Destiny. Simon Simon Davies is a 17 year old boy. His partner Digimon is Renamon. He possesses the Crest of Faith, and the Digi-Egg of Faith. Indi Indigo "Indi" Rose is an 18 year old girl. Her partner Digimon is Veemon. She possesses the Crest of Miracles, and the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Kieran Kieran Howse is a 17 year old boy, and is the youngest of the group. His partner Digimon is Wormmon. He possesses the Crest of Kindness, and the Digi-Egg of Kindess. Thom Thomas "Thom" Townsend is a 19 year old boy. His partner Digimon is Keramon. He does not possess any Crest or Digi-Egg. Season 1 Episodes (see Digimon: Forever Episode Guide) Ocbtober, 2010 - June, 2011 At the very beginning of the series, Gennai sends Digivices out into the real world to a group of teenage college students (Darrell, Sy, Rosie, Jorge, Venetia, Jeff, Ashley, Alicia, Lucas, and Simon), and they decide to enter the Digital World. After that, everything changes; the Digidestined save File Island from a group of Sukamon and Numemon, but immediately come under the gaze of Devimon - reconfigured after his climactic defeat at the hands of Angemon . Eventually, Devimon makes strike after strike against the Digidestined, almost corrupting the soul of Alicia and Gatomon, and coming incredibly close to destroying the teens. But fate, it seems, is on their side, and Gennai helps the Digidestined locate the ancient Tags and Crests, and later, the Digi-Eggs. Events come a head as Devimon plays his trump card... Season 2 Episodes (see Digimon: Forever Episode Guide) June, 2011 - July, 2011 After Devimon Digivolves to Myotismon, he proceeds to open the Digital Gate to enter the real world; his goal: total and brutal control. With the world already in the midst of a 3 year-long war with Devimon's evil forces, it's only a matter of time before the Human world falls. Unless the Digidestined can find a way to stop him, the future of both worlds is doomed... Season 3 Episodes (see Digimon: Forever Episode Guide) October, 2011 - June, 2012 Both worlds are recovering after the brutal war at the hands of Myotismon. The Devas have taken control over the Digital World, stopping any of the Digidestined from returning, although they already have a job of clearing up the remnants of Myotismon's armies. Fortunately, they have considerable help from the original Digidestined and Tamers from Japan. They're also tasked with locating another two Digidestined... Season 4 Episodes (see Digimon: Forever Episode Guide) October, 2012 - September, 2013 The Digidestined are now raging a full-fledged war against the Devas - Makuramon, Pajiramon, Sinduramon, Vikaralamon, Sandiramon, Kumbhiramon, Mihiramon, Vajiramon, Chatsuramon, Majiramon, Antylamon, and Indramon. But their unfathomable task is made worse by the fact that the Devas have a foothold within the real world, and not even the great Azulongmon may be able to help them... Season 5 Episodes (see Digimon: Forever Episode Guide) September, 2013 - June, 2014 Season 6 Episodes (see Digimon: Forever Episode Guide) October, 2014 - May, 2015 Season 7 Episodes (see Digimon: Forever Episode Guide) October, 2015 - June, 2016 When Gennai originally sent for the Digidestined, there was one that never answered the call. However, he still received a Digivice and a Digi-Egg, which later hatched to reveal a Kuramon. Over the span of 5 years, Kuramon Digivolved time and time again, and unknown to his Human partner, becomes a very grave threat to both worlds. Meanwhile, the Digidestined are repeatedly attacked by the newly-reconfigured Dark Masters, who're out for deadly revenge. In the darkness, all is not calm, and an ancient evil stirs, biding its time, waiting to spark an apocalyptic crusade...